


Play Time

by moonlustelara



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Games, M/M, Playing House, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/pseuds/moonlustelara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frosch wanted to play house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

“Why am I the mom?!” Rogue protested against Sting’s proposal. 

“Because Frosch wanted to play house. And since Frosch is your exceed, that makes you the mom!” Sting leaned back in his chair, amused. 

“If I recall correctly, you are rather motherly when Frosch is involved. It is only fitting that you play the role of mother.” Rufus added from the adjacent table. 

Minerva rolled her eyes, “You two are an old married couple.” 

“We are not!” The two roared turning to face each other.

“My point stands.” Minerva stated while crossing her arms, “Now stop being so stubborn and get on with the game. My train leaves in an hour.”

“What does you leaving have to do with the game?” Rogue questioned.

“I want to watch what happens.” She propped her head up against her hand. “It’s going to be pretty fun to see the two of you act as parents.”

“Agreed.” Yukino, Rufus, and Orga chimed in. Rogue glared in their direction, earning a snicker from Minerva. 

“No need to be such a downer, Rogue.” Sting draped his arm over the back of the chair, “I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful wife,” he winked.

Rogue scoffed before standing, making his way towards the door.

“You can’t walk out on our family!” Sting yelled after him, “think of the children!” Sting gestured to the exceeds whose laughter was muffled behind their paws. 

“You wouldn’t want to upset Frosch, would you?” Rufus turned to see the shadow dragon slayer facing them with crossed arms. 

“Please, Rogue.” Frosch walked over to Rogue with a toddle. 

Rogue sighed, letting a small smile fall on his lips. “Only for you.” He picked up the small exceed making his way back to table of guildmates. 

Before Rogue had the chance to take a seat, Sting pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

“What are you doing?” Rogue tried wriggling out of his grasp, “let go of me.” 

Sting held on firmly, “no can do, Rogue. We have to play the part of a loving family.” 

“You’re finding too much enjoyment in this.” Rogue said monotonously. 

“Will you two just kiss already?” Minerva asked flatly with her head resting in her hand. “I have to leave for my train soon.” 

“No!” Rogue hissed trying to push Sting’s face away from his. 

“What about a small one? It can even be on the cheek if you want.” Sting insisted. 

“I already said no, Sting. Now let go of me.” Rogue began squirming in a failed attempt to free himself from Sting. 

Completely unaware that Minerva left her seat, both males continued to argue. She stood behind the two placing her hands on the backs of their heads. With a light shove, Minerva brought the dragon slayers’ heads together, crashing their lips onto one anothers. 

“Well, I’m off now, see you in a few days.” She said leaving Sting and Rogue a blushing, flustered mess.

“Minerva!”


End file.
